Sookie's Sister And Godric
by THE VOLTURI RULE
Summary: Sookie has a sixteen year old sister that can see the past, present and the future. find out what happens when she and Godric the 2000 years old vampire meet crap at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sophie Stackhouse and I am sixteen years old. I have the ability to see the past, present and future. When I was a little girl I could only see the future and some of the past, I also had no control over my abilities. I would blurt things out that no one wanted to know, the town I live in bill temps thinks me a freak. But I am not alone; I had my sister and sister: Jason and Sookie.

My sister Sookie could read minds and Jason could make any female fall at his feet. Well we think any female he has not tied it on a vampire before and I do not think he will. He has a "Philosophy about vampire they do not mess with him and he will not mess with them. I was fourteen, when I had a vision of our real grandfather Falon, (that his name can not remember) about what he was, I immediately told Sookie and Jason about what I found out. I searched my visions for anything about the fray. Sookie did not want to believe she was anything but human, while Jason eat everything I said up and also tried everything too.

I was ten, when I got my first vision of my Godric. It was us together in a house that was beautiful, we were just sitting together on a sofa just talking but you could tell that the people in the vision where very much in love. At first I was jealous of the girl, how could I not be my Godric was glorious. Until I saw her eyes and saw it was me.

After the vision ended I made myself have more just to see him, I suspect I had a little crush on him at that age. But then again who wouldn't, he was a very handsome man.

A few years ago the vampires came out of the coffin so to speak me and Jason had a right laugh over people's reactions. As with all humans they either wanted to be fucked by one or kill one.

Talking about killing someone had been killing fangbangers in Bill Temps and the police have decided that Jason was the killer. I know my brother; if he killed someone then no one would know about it. He liked to play up the fact that people thought him an idiot and a man-whore. I think the only person who knew the real Jason was me; even Sookie buys into his charade to a certain extent.

Sookie and her knew boy toy Bill or as I like to think of him Billie, were going to a bar in Stoveport called fangtasia. Even before she left the house I knew what would happen as soon as she got to the club. They would not find out who was killing the girls, but Sookie would have her first meeting with Eric Northman. There would be a police raid at the club and Sookie would hear one of the undercover cops and basically just blurted out her gift, for the whole bar to hear.

She would feel safe in his presents, so such, so that she would tell him what she knew about my gift. Not that she knew much. She just knew that I could see the past, present and future. She did not know about my ability to pop or my ability to mask my sent.

I knew as soon as Eric went home he would call Godric about me as a ploy to get him out of the funk he was in. After so many years as seeing humans as cattle, he was starting to see them as people and after so many years of killing them and it was starting to get to him, he was feeling guilt.

I knew that he would come to see Eric even if it was just my gift that intrigued him, to me; I knew that my looks would do much more than that. And I was right two nights after Sookie first went to fangtasia I stood by my window looking out towards the forest surrounding the old farm house I lived in. I sensed Eric and Godric's presence just at the tree line, I made sure I was dressed to impress.

In a pair of blue jeans and a red top and belle flats, I had seen what reaction this outfit would have on Godric and wanted to bring it to life. I had not masked my sent, so they would get the full force of it. I knew they were both old and able to control themselves, I was not full fray not even half, I just had all the benefits and none of the draw blacks.

Sookie was mad at me for all of five minutes, when she finally figured out that I knew what was going to happen at the club. She did not even tell gran or Billie, about the fact that I already knew, but she would blackmail me to tell her what I had seen of Jason, to see if he was going to be ok.

I just told her that he would be fine and not to worry about it, that kit would all be sorted out in time. And she took the bait, just like I knew she would. She may like to pretend that she was better than that, but she did not care other than Jason was free.

I was going to start working at Sam's bar waitressing for him a couple hours a week after school and full time on weekends. I wanted to get a phone for when Godric went back to Dallas so I could call him, when were I wanted to.

I knew I would only work there for a little while, I knew Godric would not want to see working for a shifter. If I had to work for anyone he would want me to work for Eric. But I knew when we bonded that he would not let me work ever again. He was brought up that the man was to provide for the home, they were to work while the female was to stay at home. And I did not see the problem with it, I had many years to get use to his ways. Now he just had to get use to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a week later, when Godric stopped coming to the farmhouse at night, to look at me. But there was always an vampire's presents, at the edge of the forest, just out side the farmhouse. I knew that Godric had probably ordered his progeny Eric to watch out for me.

It was a few days into the week, that I had a vision of Haley talking with Eric in his office at Fangtasia, they were talking about the fact that Queen Sophie Ann of Louisiana was selling V, to pay off her debts.

It looked like my visions were becoming true finally, by this time next year Eric would be Louisiana's King and have Haley as His Queen.

Both Eric and Godric had been talking to me on the phone that had mysteriously ended up on my bedroom side table. Just resonantly Eric had been asking me, if I had had any visions of Fangtasia. I just kept telling him not to worry and that he would like what would happen in the end, at that he got pissed and put the phone down, on me.

An hour after our phone call, Billie boy came and told Sookie and I that Eric had ordered us to Fangtasia. Which started an argument, about whether he could or not. I could not believe that billy boy had not told her the rules, and it was not like I had not tried to imprint the knowledge that could save her life, someday. Even Jason listened every now and again, even if it was only half-heartedly, he still did it.

Could she not even take five minutes out of the "I'm human crap", she sprouts to listen to something that could save her life one day.

When we got to Fangtasia, Pam lead us into the bar area, as I looked around I knowtist that there was no one, but us in the place. As I walked to the bar to get a drink, I knowtist that Long shadow (that his name can not remember) was cleaning a glass, I felt a bit weird about the fact that I knew that he was going to meet his final death soon.

As Eric came into the room he was dragging a man in what had once been a nice suit. I could see that the man scared of the vampire's in the room. Eric then went to explain to Billie boy and Sookie that sixty thousand pounds had gone missing for the clubs takings. And that he wanted Sookie to use her gift to listen to the human's minds and find out who had stolen the money.

After a bit of arguing between Eric and Sookie, it was finally said that Sookie would work for Eric as long as he took the human's to the police. I suppose that she actually believed that Eric would actually do it, as she got right down to reading the minds of the people that were put in front of her. I knew that Eric would not keep up his end of the bargain, one because not only would it make him weak in the eyes of his people, but also because he just didn't care to.

After half an hour of my sister looking throw the minds of the humans and I was more than just bored stiff, than when I have to listen to Sookie and Gran talking about me having friends. Why would I want to be friends with some sallow human when I had; Jason, Haley and soon Stan and Isabel.

As I came back from where my thoughts took me to, I saw my sister tell Eric that Ginger had been glamoured and for that to happen, the culprit had to have been a vampire. Just as Eric and Pam looked at each other, Long shadow (is that his name can not remember) ran and attacked Sookie. Pam, Eric and I, just stood there as she was attacked. And just like in my vision Billy boy staked Long shadow. Ginger who by now had started screaming her throat out, tried to attack Sookie in revenge, But Pam just glamoured her to shut up and clean up.

As I sat at the bar drinking me drink, I saw my vision of Jessica becoming a vampire becoming a fact. It was only known to a select couple of people that I had two types of visions. My visions of the past and present were fact. They had all really happened. But for my future seeing ability, I had two types of visions I call them the maybes and facts. Maybes are the vision that could happen or not, they had a whiter edge around them and the fact visions which mean it would happen no matter what, had blue for an edge.

I had only ever seen a vision with a blue edge three times in the entire time I have had my visions; the first was of me and Godric being together, the second was of Haley and Eric being together and the third was of Eric and Godric becoming Kings of their countries. Well until now I would say I have never had a clearer vision in my life, than of Jessica becoming a vampire.

I was so happy for her; she would get a new life away from that horrible family of hers. And she would get Hoyt (that his name, can not remember) for eternity.

As I came out of the vision I heard Eric tell Bill to come in his office and Sookie asking Pam for some different clothes, as Bill and Eric walk into the back of the club. I see Eric smirking at me, I just laugh and wink at him as they pass me. Billy boy looks at me strangely for laughing. But I just wave it off. It would not be a good idea for him to know, I knew what he was sent to Bill Temps to do, by the Queen.

As Pam walks back to the main bar area from the stock room I see she has got the skimpiest black corset that I think they have available, in the place. As she gives the clothes to Sookie and makes a comment about the fact Sookie was dressing in the bathroom and not out front, for all to see. I laugh so hard I fall off the chair; I was seated on at fall to the floor that Ginger was still crying over.

I so wanted to tell that stupid idiot to shut up because I was starting to get a headache from all her god dame crying. But I knew that Sookie would tell Gran and then I would have to listen to her go on about the fact that I should be more Christian like.

I could still not get that, even after all these years hearing it. How could I be a "Good Christian woman" when I wasn't even human for crying out loud, I was fucking quarter fairy of all things and the soul mate to a two thousand year old vampire, Cousin and sister to three other quarter fairies and able to see the past, present and future of the entire world, just by concentrating.

As the boys and Sookie came back into the bar, I could tell Eric was very pleased with himself, so I know that their little meeting had gone his way, or it would go his way soon. I could also tell that Sookie so did not like what she had to wear. But hey not my problem.

I could not wait until six o'clock for when Godric would call me, every day since the mobile /cell phone mysteriously found its way, onto my bedroom side table.

I remember the first time that mobile / cell phone rang; it was exactly six at night. The first thing Godric said to me was if I had seen him calling me, which I had. I told him yes I had with a laugh, after that we talked about what I had seen and when I started having visions. I told him everything I did not think it fair how only I got to know these things, when he was only being told now. When he asked if I was human I took a risk, I did not know how he was going to take being told I was part fray.

I had, had no vision of his reaction and every time. I tried to look it just came up blank; it had happened a few times over the years, though so I wasn't worried about that. I was just worried what his reaction would be.

But I needn't have worried because as soon as I told him, he was ecstatic, it meant that I was not going to be a damsel human in distress; I could look after myself if need be.

After that we would talk about anything and everything. We were getting to know each other, we both had my visions to go on, that said we would be together for eternity and an instant connection, towards each other. But that did not mean that we would magically know every little thing about each other. I mean he was two thousand years old, there was a lot to learn.

As we all got back in the car, to go back home. I felt another vision come to me, it had a blue edge to it so I knew that it was a fact vision, as I like to call was of the killer, he I could tell for his body form, was killing gran. I know I all ways say that she's annoying. But I do still love her, she's my gran.

As Sookie and billy boy left me, for bill's house. Well if you call it a house, I would call it a hovel and that's me being nice.

As soon as gran walks in through the door, I tell her to sit down. She does, I can tell she suspects something is going on. I tell her I had, had a vision about her. At first she thought it was about grandpa Finagon (that his name I can not remember) just I reassure her it was not. I tell her it was about her. That she was going to be killed by the killer in the next few days.

She just sat there for over a minute until finally she told me if it was gods will for her to go to the summerlands to be with her lover then so be it. I just sat there stunned. How could see take it so calmly, was mind-boggling to me.

With that I just went to bed. I needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sophie Prov

It was only two weeks since I had told gran of her up and coming death that it happened, gran had sorted all her legal requirements out as soon as I told her she was going to die. Sookie was the one who found her; she had been strangled to death.

Sookie screamed so much, it took less than an hour for all the bissy bodies of Bon Temps, to come and pay their condolences. It was funny everyone thought gran was going to be buried right next to her human husband, but really we were just burring a closed coffin to appeases the humans. Gran had already been buried in right next to granddad finagon (is that spelled right) in the fairy realm.

When I touched gran I caught the face of the killer, It was Renee. As soon as I caught his face I felt anger like I had never before had felt. It was so bad that the small bond that Godric and I shared was floored with it, so much so that Godric called me up in a panic. Asking me what was wrong, he was a quarter way to Bon Temps when he had called me.

When I told him everything that had happened he was synthetic for my loss. When I told him I knew who the killer was and that he lived in the same town as me, he put in a bit of extra speed in getting to Bon temps as fast as he could.

By the time Godric got to Bon Temps it was only fifteen minutes after, we put the phone down on each other. I suspect that he had called Eric as soon as he put the phone down on me as he was at house five minutes before Godric himself showed up. I could tell Sookie was shocked by both of them being here.

But I just didn't care, my gran was dead. I know, I knew it was going to happen. But it didn't make the pain away; she was the only parent I had ever known. Just because I knew she was going to die did not stop the pain. I thought I had prepared for her passing, I did not know I would feel this kind of pain.

Godric glamoured everyone in to thinking I was staying at a friend's house for the weekend while Sookie and Jason sorted things out for grans funeral, while in reality I would be staying with Godric at his Stoveport home.

Godric got me to tell him were Renee lived, I did not feel any kind of sorrow, when I told him. I knew Renee would probably end up dead, I was just angry that I could not end him myself.

The next morning I woke up in bed with Godric's arms wrapped around me and I felt more loved I ever had in my entire live. As I moved to get out of bed I felt a vision coming on, I felt around the edges of the vision and felt that it had a blue edge. I just had enough time to sit back down on the bed, when I surcumed (Spell) to the vision.

It was of Isbell's human Hugo, he was with Steve Newton in a FOTS building he was telling all Godric's nests secrets he knew to the FOTS because Isbell would not turn him. They both Steve and Hugo made me sick; Hugo was to help them, ambush Isbell while she was coming out of her day time rest in one months' time.

I had to tell Godric and Isbell how could Hugo do that to her, want her dead, just because she didn't want to turn him. Why could he not just ask her why she did not want to turn him and if he did not get the answer he wanted then he could just leave! No instead, he had gone to the FOTS so they would kill her. I tried to look for Isbell's death but could not get one. That meant I was not meant to see it or her death was too far in the future for me to get an accrete fix for her time to meet the true death.

This gave me hope that Isbell would not meet the true death, anytime soon. What I needed was a plan and fast. I got comfortable on the bed then looked though my visions for anything that would help.

As I looked though my visions I caught a vision of Godric locked in a silver cage, just outside slinging abuse at him was Steve Newton. I could tell if Godric really wanted to he could get out. Then before I could see anything else, the vision changed to that of my brother and another man talking outside building a stage outside of the FOTS headquarters in Dallas.

After I committed the all three visions to memory, I took myself out of the dream like state that I go into when I have a vision. And went back to sleep, there was nothing I could do until Godric awakened, for his day-time-rest.

As I felt myself awaken, I felt Godric's hand in my hair stroking it. Just for a minute, I forgot all my troubles and just felt loved. I just lay there for few minutes, I did not want to get out of Godric's embrace and feel like I had the world on my shoulders again.

Godric had Offiacly (spell) felt my distress though the blood bond, we shared. It must have freaked him out, having all my feelings of distress, come at him all at once. Because he flipped me onto my back and started checking me for injures. After he found out that I had no physical injures, he asked me what was wrong? Why I felt so distressed?

How was I meant to tell him that someone had betrayed him, when I knew he did not take betrayal very lightly, add to the fact that he had known Isbell for just nearly seventy-five years. I was afraid that he would fly to Dallas as fast as he could and snap Hugo's neck. Not that I would blame him of course.

But I knew how ever I told him, the longer I waited the bigger he would blow up. So I told him all I knew, everything I got from my visions. And I was right; I had to stop him from flying all the way to Dallas and snapping Hugo's neck for his betrayal of his nest and more importantly his betrayal of Isbell.

When I told him, what I thought my visions of him being I a silver cage that I again stressed that he could get out of whenever he wanted to. I told him what I thought about Jason being at the FOTS building, and that I thought that he was a spy for us, within FOTS own compound. When I explained about my plan for Jason to infiltrate the FOTS as a human, Godric did the most unexpected thing ever. He picked me up of the bed and swung me around then kissed me on the lips, for what was the best kiss he had ever given me.

By the time he had finished kissing me I was about to pass out though lack of oxygen. When Godric told me that he thought me plan was brilliant and that he just had a few adjustments, that when I knew I loved him even more than before.

It was one of the things I loved about Godric, even with my craziest idea. He worked through it with me, took out the bits that would not work and then added his own perspective to the plans. We worked together, as a team, a couple. He did not treat me like a child because of our age difference.

AN – I have lost my dictionary so if some of the spells are a bit off sorry, I will be getting a new one soon.

AN – Billy boys trial is coming up Jessica here we come!

Review please they make me happy


End file.
